ALWAYS BE TOGETHER
by beckyabc2
Summary: Tres desconocidas, que se hicieron amigas gracias a un libro, ella no eran afortunadas en el amor, pero un día su suerte les cambio, todo con un toque de humor…


Hola aquí ando dando lata con este one shot, espero que les guste y gracias a Azuela por la ayuda y betearme!!!, y no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, y en una traducción aunque creo que publicare hasta dentro de unas tres semanas, les pondré un adelantito super pequeño pero aquí les dejo jejeje

"Edward Cullen tiene dos trabajos: Modelo de ropa interior y Juguete Sexual. Alice lo contrata para que sea el estríper en la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 20 de Bella, la atracción con el es instantánea. Ella descubre que el, es su nuevo juguete. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva esclava que complacer…"

¿Qué les pareció, lo sigo o mejor lo dejo ahí? Espero sus respuestas gracias chicas!!!!

Se me olvidaba Twilight pertenece a la maravillosa S. Meyer al igual que los personajes, yo solo los utilice para hacer un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños!!, tiene OCC así que ya saben…

**WE ALWAYS BE TOGETHER**

¿Cómo comenzar esta historia? ¡Ya se! Erase una vez tres princesas… no, no, la verdad eran tres chicas común y corrientes que solo compartían la obsesión y amor por la saga de un libro del amor entre una humana y un vampiro. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba también compartían la mala suerte y el desamor, pero supongo que quieren saber mas de ellas, así que aquí les va su historia.

Aclaro que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Como todos los días ellas se conectaban a internet para leer historias en una página que si no mal recuerdo se llama Fanfiction –Si algo así-En fin como decía. Dos de ellas también tenían sus propias historias hasta que convencieron a la otra en escribir también la suya- Ya saben el arte de el convencimiento- Así fue como ellas sin saberlo se conocieron y comenzaron a platicar por el Messenger- Amo la tecnología-. Poco a poco fue creciendo su amistad hasta volverse más que amigas, porque ellas eran hermanas. La distancia no era importante porque, aunque estaban a miles de kilómetros la una de la otra, sus corazones estaban unidos. Ya sé, ya se, demasiado cursi pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?.

Ahora presentare a cada una. Lo hago yo porque si ellas se presentan mejor ni les digo, creo que no acabaríamos nunca.

_Rosalie.-_ Una chica Argentina de belleza singular; tiene un gran corazón, su sonrisa es contagiosa, eso si les he de advertir que si la ven de mal humor corran al menos que quieran terminar en el hospital- Créanme lo he vivido y no es muy lindo-. Aprovechando les tengo que contar que no ha actualizado en mas de treinta días, así que si alguien la ve favor de torturarla hasta el cansancio. Tiene una pequeña obsesión por un entrenador del gimnasio de su escuela, se llama Emmet, pero las amigas lo conocen como "Osito de Felpa" ¡Pobre chico!, ojala que no se entere. Una cosa que se me olvidaba, por el Messenger es conocida como _Angelito_, que ni ella se cree ese apodo… ¡Si supieran!.

_Bella.-_ Ella es de León, Guanajuato y ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Es una malvada! Le gusta hacer sufrir a Alice con sus historias, es cien por ciento yang, es decir, nada de finales felices, esta perdidamente enamorada de un tal Edward, un chico de cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes ¿Así o mas cliché?, ¡Y No!, no tiene un Volvo tiene un Mustang negro. Pero hay un maldito problema ¿Han escuchado de una tal Tanya? Si, lo se, todas la odiamos; pues "_esa"_ es novia de Edward, pero no por mucho tiempo de eso me encargo yo. Regresando la atención a Bella, ella es muy sincera, tiene un corazón enorme, ama los _chocolates- _Mejor conocidos como cigarrillos- es muy guapa, y escribe increíble. ¡Ah en el Messenger se le conoce como _Estrellita_!.

Alice.- Wow ella es de Metepec; esta un poca loca- con mencionarles ¡Dice que habla con las hormigas y arañas!- Así que ya se imaginaran. Solía ser hiperactiva pero ahora anda baja de ánimos y por más que ama las compras no tiene el dinero de los Cullen- Carlisle la castigo por "exceso de compras"- Así que tienen que esperar a los miércoles de tianguis o la venta nocturna de Liverpool para poder tumbar a las ancianitas y quitarle sus compras; Siente que puede ver el futuro, porque con el control del Sky adelanta la programación para ver que pasara y es completamente ying, ósea cursi a mas no poder; le gusta ayudar a los demás y dice estar enamorada de su _sexy_ psicólogo Jasper. Por cierto a ella le dicen Solecito en el Messenger.

Total que un día lluvioso, porque para su mala suerte hubo una tormenta eléctrica y los vuelos se retrasaron, TODOS y cuando digo todos me refiero a los vuelos VIP de Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, el gato Firulais, la abuelita de Edward y hasta la señora de las quesadillas. Por lo que llegaron tarde a su cita a Chapultepec, ya saben… malditos vuelos, el gobierno, la bolsa de valores en fin, por una u otra cosa.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el punto de reunión comenzaron a caminar y pasear por el Bosque hasta que más tarde terminaron llegando a las lanchitas. Se subieron por parejas, todo color de rosa, pajaritos y mariposas. La situación iba perfectamente hasta que a nuestra querida Bella se le ocurrió asomarse a ver el agua y resbalo, cayendo en ella. Edward como todo un "_disque_" caballero se lanzo al agua para ayudarla. Ella lo tomo del cuello fingiendo que no podía nadar -pero en la realidad era una genial nadadora- y sin más estampo sus virginales labios en los suyos. Bueno resumiendo así fue como inicio _un amor imposible_… ¿Podría ser este _un amor para la eternidad_?... porque bueno, esto era _un lugar chico con un cambio grande_ ¿No lo creen?.

Al fin de cuentas Edward seguiría con estos _secretos y engaños_. Recuerden que aun esta Tanya y bueno eso de _crossing the sky whit the hands_ es imposible por el momento. Pero no se preocupen que nuestro ¿Querido? -Si como sea- Edward tiene pensado dejar a la zorra esa que tenía por novia por nuestra querida azuel…diré perdón Bella. Regresando a la hermosa realidad ellos dos siguieron besándose apasionadamente durante un par de minutos, con decirles que del agua salía vapor, debido a la elevada temperatura de aquella pareja.

Mientras en otra lanchita estaban Rosalie y Emmet. Como siempre Rose se encontraba acosando a su pobre "osito" y el muy tonto de Luc.. cuf cuf Emmet solo se la pasaba hablando de voleibol. Así pasaron las horas hasta que el en un arrebato comenzó a besarla y los ánimos subieron muy rápido de calor, con decirles que si les contara mi laptop sudaría frio y no seria apto para todo publico. Así que mejor se los dejo a su imaginación. Pero una sola palabra. TRAUMANTE.

Los únicos que no subieron a las benditas lanchas son nuestros queridos Alice y Jasper. Ellos fueron a pasear por las lindas y bien cuidas áreas verdes del parque de Chapultepec. A diferencia de las otras parejitas ellos solo les bastaba una maldita mirada para comprender todo lo que sentían ¿Ósea y luego dices que no eres cursi Beck…diré Alice?, El atardecer comenzaba, la atmosfera romántica los rodeaba y el le hizo la pregunta mas importante de su vida _Alice… Cariño… ¿Quieres… quieres… cenar gorditas o tlacoyos? Porque yo me muero de hambre y las quesadillas de doña Margarita ya están cerradas._ Ese día se fueron a cenar muy felizmente una gordita, ya saben Alice y sus antojos.

Así fue como estas locas y felices parejas sellaron su amor. Que aunque en un comienzo fue _imposible_, se convirtió para la _eternidad_ ¡Ah es que se me olvido contarles que se encontraron en su camino con el chupa cabras que los mordió en el cuello y se convirtieron en vampiros. Ahora compruebo el refrán de _lugares chicos cambios grandes_ ¡Ah No! Me equivoque pueblo chico, infierno grande ¿Y dirán que tiene que ver con la historia el refrán?, Pues la verdad nada pero de algún modo tenia que terminar esta pequeña historia que dedico a mis hermanitas Bella y Rosalie que saben las adoro y amo, pero en especial a mi querida Rosalie que antier fue su cumpleaños te adoro nena.

_Pocas personas marcan nuestras vidas… mis amigas lo han hecho, y yo lo he hecho en las suyas._


End file.
